dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Banshee
is an Enemy in ''Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen''. They appear as an ordinary-looking undead woman, however, they have some fearful abilities that can become dangerous if there are a group of them. Information and Stats *Banshee unleash a paralyzing shriek which can stun everyone within range, allowing other foes to gang up on the helpless. Tactics * Nearly impervious to Dark magic. High Maelstrom will not suck them into its wake and inflicts negligible damage. * Highly resistant against Holy damage. * Vulnerable to Torpor. Use a Rusted Weapon to inflict the debilitation. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. * Vulnerable to Tarred, but not Blind. Use Aneled Weapons to inflict Tarred in Oil. The higher the enhancement of an Aneled weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to physical attacks. * Weak against Ice enchanted weapons and spells like High Frigor. Banshees are also easily Frozen with the Dragon's Glaze longbow. * Kill Banshees quickly in close quarters, where their shrieks are more effective. A Banshee's shriek will stun everyone within range, making them vulnerable to follow up attacks such as Death's scythe, the Eliminator stomp attack, or the Hellhound's drag. * Banshees can be grabbed and thrown off cliffs or into open flames. While throwing a Banshee off a cliff is expedient, it will forfeit the Banshee's loot drop. *Magick Archers : Sixfold Bolt works well on Banshees, as it freezes them. *Instant Reset allows the Arisen to quickly recover from the Banshee shriek. Locations *Fortress of Remembrance (first time through) *The Black Abbey (alongside 4 Eliminators) *The Pilgrim's Gauntlet *Tower of Treasons Repaid *Ward of Regret Rewards *Tuft of Hair *Argence *Banshee Larynx (Rare) *Banshee Locks *Rift Crystals Trivia *The Banshee is based on a common type of evil spirit in traditional Japanese beliefs, the "Yurei". One of the most famous yurei of Japanese legend is from the story of "Okiku and the Nine Plates". Okiku was a lovely girl who worked in a samurai's home as a maid. The samurai's family treasure was a box containing ten Delft plates, and the penalty for breaking one was death. Okiku was sent to retrieve the box by her master, Aoyama Tessan. She frantically counted them over and over again, only to end at nine since Aoyama Tessan, who desired her, intended to use the missing plate to force her into a liaison. Okiku refused him and he threw her into a well to die. The following evening, Okiko's ghost rose from the well... counting to nine and then shrieking her despair. *When crawling on the ground, the Banshee resembles Sadako from the Japanese horror film The Ring. In the 1998 film adaptation of Koji Suzuki's novel Ringu, the ghost in question is that of Sadako Yamamura, who was pushed down a well where she was left to die. * In Irish mythology, the banshee is a female spirit, usually seen as an omen of death and a messenger from the Otherworld. The scream is said to predict the death of one of the persons who hear the banshee. References *Japanese website page: http://www.capcom.co.jp/DD-DA/monster_banshee.html Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Undead